Feliz San Valentín Sensei
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Saitama se siente un poco desilusionado al no recibir nada este día pero por suerte esta Genos para solucionarlo.


Espero que la hayan pasado bien este día y hayan recibido muchos dulces, no como yo (´；ω；｀)

Les vengo con una nueva y diabética historia SaiGenos, esos son mi obsesión. Espero que les guste y se olviden que los personajes son de One, yo solo los tome prestado para esta historia la cual es sin fines lucro. Solo por diversión ;

* * *

 **Feliz San Valentín Sensei**

Parecía un día normal como cualquier otro. Luego de destruir una posible amenaza para la humanidad, Saitama y Genos van a un supermercado a comprar aprovechando las ofertas. Hoy hay un gran número de ofertas especialmente en dulces que nunca hacen daño pensaba el Héroe, nunca se arrepintió tanto en su vida.

El solo pisar el lugar significó nadar sobre un mar de gente, en especial mujeres, pero lo peor fue cuando Genos intentó apartar a unas chicas que no estaban escuchando la amable de petición de su sensei para pasar, se voltearon con gran enfado pero al mirar quién era su cara cambió totalmente y lo que paso después le recordó a Saitama una escena que había visto en una película, una donde un pececito naranja que buscaba a su hijo en compañía de otro pes, pero este era mujer y de color azul con leve retraso; ambos en cierta parte de la película, terminaban siendo rodeados por muchas aves las cuales intentaban devorarlo. Todas las mujeres que se encontraban en ese momento dirigieron su atención ante el grito que pego una de las chicas exclamando el nombre de Genos y en menos de un segundo, estaban rodeados por un montón de chicas de diferentes edades que tenían chocolates en sus manos y pedían a gritos que los aceptara. A Saitama no le hubiera molestado si los chocolates fueran para él o al menos uno, pero todos estaban dirigidos hacia el rubio, estaba siendo totalmente ignorado por el sexo opuesto en estos momentos y como si no fuera nada muchas intentaban apartarlo de su lado o pasar sobre él sin éxito alguno. A Genos esto no le gustó nada pero sabía que no podía herir a los civiles y menos en un lugar como ese así que con la peor cara que tenía fue aceptando los chocolates, algunos estaban hechos a mano mientras que otros habían sido comprados, muchos pertenecientes a esa misma tienda incluso.

Saitama recordó que día era hoy, 14 de febrero. El día en que muchos se declaraban a su amor y daban chocolates a esa persona especial. Estaba deprimido porque todas las chicas reconocieron a Genos y no a él, sí; iba a aprovechar que toda la atención estaba puesta en Genos para buscar las ofertas, la respuesta era por supuesto que sí. Aun así esto no lo motivo mucho, su ego seguía herido, se despidió de forma perezosa de Genos diciendo que iba por las ofertas y después a casa y que cuando terminara de recibir los chocolates fuera a casa si quería, prepararía curry. Si Genos le respondió algo no lo sabe ya que los gritos de las muchachas era lo único que escuchaba, terminó de hacer las compras y se fijó que la enorme cola que se había hecho alrededor de su amigo no parecía que acabaría pronto, es más, parecía que estaba aumentando por eso decidió volver a su departamento.

Ya en su casa, se propuso a cocinar para dos personas.

\- De seguro volverá hambriento aunque le tengo envidia, a mí también me gustaría poder recibir aunque sea un solo chocolate- decía de forma un poco triste Saitama.

Terminó la comida pero espero unos minutos.

\- ¿Por qué lo estoy esperando? De seguro tiene más que suficiente con esos chocolates- se reprime a su mismo- se enfriará mi comida- parecía como si buscase una excusa ante su extraño comportamiento. Aun así espero hasta que su comida se enfriara para comenzar a comerla lentamente, como si esperase que apareciera cierta persona por la puerta y se dispusiera a acompañarlo, pero eso no sucedió. Saitama terminó por comer todo, lavo su plato y los utensilios que había utilizado.

\- Hace cuanto que no hago esto- dijo vagamente mientras terminaba de secar- últimamente es Genos el que se encarga de hacer estas cosas ¿acaso me eh vuelto muy dependiente de él?- esta idea asustó a Saitama al darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, últimamente el ciborg había no solo ocupado un gran espacio en el departamento si no en la vida de Saitama. Siempre estaban juntos, las personas cercana a ellos sabía que donde estuviese él te encontrarías al héroe de clase S "demon ciborg" y donde estuviese el ciborg te encontrarías al "calvo con capa" el supuesto farsante de clase B.

Sin mencionar que vivían juntos, Genos era quién se encargaba de los quehaceres domésticos en la casa, también era el que hacía los recaudos para Saitama y los bonos que recibía el rubio siendo un héroe de clase S era lo que lograba que comieran y no quedaran en bancarrota por tener que pagar por los daños ocasionados por ambos ya que si fuera por el bolsillo de Saitama, no alcanzaría ni para el arroz. Aunque esto no afectaba en nada al menor ya que si estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su Senpai, este no lo veía de la misma forma.

\- Nunca me di cuenta de lo importante que es Genos- comenta recordando todos esos momentos con el rubio- soy más grande que él ¡él debería ser el que dependiera de mí, no al revés! Esto es humillante – exclamo avergonzado- Ni siquiera puedo mantener mi propia casa limpia si no fuera por él- dice al ver los mangas y ropa regados por el piso. Entonces Saitama se dispone a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho, o al menos no en mucho tiempo, ordenar. Y fue así que mientras levantaba unos calzoncillos y sus queridas mangas que noto algo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó mientras miraba detenidamente el objeto, era bolsa transparente atado con un listón rojo que formaba un moño. Lo levanta para ver que en definitivo, en su interior había un chocolate con una extraña forma, era redondo y tenía varios detalles que se veían bastante complicados. Nunca antes había visto un chocolate con esa forma, aunque no es que los reciba diariamente como para ser un crítico pero estaba seguro que los chocolates tenían la tradicional forma de corazón.

\- Sera que ya me eh vuelto viejo incluso en este tema- se pregunta hasta que recuerda- ¿por qué está esto aquí? ¿No me digas que… no será que es de alguna fan de Genos y este lo ha escondido porque quizás se sentía avergonzado….o tal vez no quería que lo supiera para no deprimirme?- pone una pose bastante seria- Pero se ve muy complicado como para un humano- dijo mientras mira todos los detalles que contenía, fue en eso cuando una idea se le cruza por la mente- Acaso fue Genos el que lo hizo para su persona especial- esta idea no tuvo la reacción que espero, algo comenzó a molestarlo al imaginar a su autoproclamado alumno darle ese chocolate muy sonrojado a una chica muy linda sin rostro- mmmm, mejor dejo esto donde estaba y sigo con lo mío- Saitama decide ignorar el chocolate y sigue limpiando la habitación, para cuando termina el lugar se ve incluso más espacioso de lo que normalmente es. Se siente feliz por lo que había conseguido pero no logra poder ignorar el chocolate por más que lo desee, así que se va al baño para despejar su mente con una ducha.

Genos aparece por el departamento pocos minutos después de que Saitama saliera del baño, llevaba consigo una enorme bolsa en cuyo interior se encontraban todos los chocolates que había recibido ese día, algunos habían caído por el camino mientras que otro no entraron en la bolsa pero no es algo que le importara al héroe.

\- Vaya, todos esos chocolates son para ti- dijo sorprendido el sensei al ver todo lo que había en la bolsa- eres bastante popular entre las chicas "se mi Valentin, por favor encuéntrame en este sitio"- alcanzaba leer alguna de las cartas escritas con una letra bastante limpia y en cursiva, algunas tenían adornos, brillos y colores y en la mayoría se le pedía a Genos que váyase a un sitio en específico para una cita- ¿no piensas responder alguna?- le pregunta aunque su cara no lo demuestre, estaba realmente interesado por la respuesta y no sabía por qué.

\- No, es solo un desperdicio de mi tiempo. Además, eh recolectado datos sobre este día, hoy es conocido como "día de los enamorados", otra celebración extranjera con fines totalmente lucrativos. En este este día, todos se empeñan en venderle a las chicas especialmente para que compren chocolates o flores para regalarse a su enamorado; alguien especial a quien revelaran sus verdaderas intenciones amorosas y planes a futuro. Yo no conozco a ninguna de estas chicas, no entiendo por qué me dieron chocolates- comenta buscando alguna explicación lógica ante ese comportamiento.

\- No hace falta que seas su enamorado, puede ser alguien a quién le tengas un gran respeto o admires mucho- le responde en su típico tono y expresión.

\- Ya veo- dice el ciborg, tal parece que las palabras de su senpai lo han iluminado como siempre.

\- Oye Genos…- llama la atención del nombrado- ha-hablando de eso…yo estaba ordenando un poco y- "demonios por qué me cuesta tanto preguntarle algo tan simple".

\- Saitama sensei sus signos vitales están alterándose, su ritmo cardíaco ha incrementado y esa afirmación de su parte de haber limpiado el lugar me hacen llegar a la conclusión de que usted está enfermo ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Ha sido infectado por algún virus?- Genos comienza a escanear a su sensei en busca de algún huésped no deseado pero este le exige que se detenga.

\- ¡¿Acaso no puedo limpiar mi casa sin que parezca que estoy enfermo?! Estoy bien, solo tenía ganas de limpiar es todo y ya deja de analizarme- comenta sonrojado "¿qué me pasa?"

\- Oh…ya veo, En ese caso qué es lo que quería preguntarme sensei?- dice muy serio el menor.

\- Pues resulta que estaba ordenando y emmm… encontré eso ¿acaso es tuyo?- hablo tan rápido que cualquier persona normal hubiera tomado su tiempo para entender la frase o le hubiera pedido que la repitiese pero Genos y su oído súper mejorado no era cualquier persona.

Genos dirige la mirada hacia donde su sensei está apuntando, es un chocolate dentro de una bolsa transparente con un listón rojo, está en el piso alado del estante donde se encuentran los mangas de Saitama.

\- Oh- comenta Genos, esa respuesta descoloco totalmente a Saitama.

\- ¿Oh?- vuelve a repetir manteniendo la vista en su pupilo.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que es mío?- le pregunta de forma calmada. ¿Acaso es una broma? Se pregunta el mayor.

\- Pues esa forma tan extraña y detallada no pudo ser hecho por un humano cualquiera promedio- "al menos que una de tus fans sea una stalker con grandes dotes en la repostería que ha entrado a la casa a dejar el dulce sin que lo haya notado" eso se lo guardo más para si mismo- Así que sí, estoy seguro que es tuyo.

Genos mira por unos momento el suelo y vuelve a levantar la mirada, Saitama puede apostar uno de sus cupones con descuento que lo ojos sintéticos de Genos están brillando más que de costumbre.

\- No me esperaba menos de Saitama- sensei- exclama el ciborg.

\- Así que acerté ¿piensas dárselo a alguien?- Por supuesto que lo ara, es San Valentín aparte está en una bolsa toda decorada tonto, se dice así mismo. Antes de seguir con su pelea interna su visión es ocupada por el chocolate que antes estaba en el suelo, ahora está en manos de Genos que lo está poniendo enfrente de él, su cara se ve muy seria. Saitama no puede evitar sonrojarse mientras toma el objeto.

\- ¿E-es para mí?- pregunta avergonzado.

\- Fubuki me comentó hace días cuando vino a intentar convencerlo a usted de unirse a su organización de nuevo, es una suerte que ese día no se encontrara en casa. Que en este día se le regalaban dulces a las personas que eran muy especiales para uno, y para mí no hay nadie más especial que usted Saitama sensei, además usted mismo me dijo que hoy también se le regalan cosas a las personas que admiras y yo soy su más grande admirador. Por eso decidí seguir las costumbres en este día y le prepare un corazón de chocolate- La cara de Saitama era todo un poema, nunca nadie lo había hecho sonrojar tanto, parezco una colegiada se dijo. Genos se mantenía expectante ante la respuesta de su superior.

Saitama se preguntaba si Genos sabía realmente el significado del día o de sus propias palabras, le acaba de regalar una réplica exacta de su corazón hecho en chocolate. Una sonrisa se posa en el héroe y antes de responderle busca en su bolsillo algo.

\- Sensei qué...- pregunta asombrado Genos al atrapar el objeto que le había lanzado. Era una barra de chocolate, esas que estaban regalando en el supermercado por la mañana.

\- Gracias aunque tú…tú también eres una persona muy importante para mí y que admiro mucho así que Feliz día de San Valentín Genos- le respondió con una sonrisa- Bien, creo que podemos comernos algunos de los chocolates de tus fans y el resto ponerlos en la heladera y lo que no entra…no sé…dárselos a King supongo ¿qué te parece la idea Genos? Después de todo son tus chocolates ¿Eh, Genos estás bien? ¡Genos estas liberando humo!- Saitama se acerca asustado al nombrado e intenta sacarlo de su trance mientras este solo puede pensar en "Saitama dijo que soy importante para él".

Al cabo de unos minutos Saitama decide darse por vencido y come el chocolate que le dio Genos, sabe realmente delicioso. Genos recupera la conciencia una hora más tarde.

* * *

Bueno sé que vengo con este ff del día de los enamorados con una hora de atraso pero la intención es lo que cuenta no?

Espero que les haya gustado, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Me imaginaba a Genos al final como "OMG me noticeo 8/T (╯ಊ╰) (〃艸〃)" Muy tierno todo y Saitama como un tsundere intentando negar sus sentimientos \\(/Σ/)\

Nos vemos en la próxima, la tía preferida se despide.


End file.
